This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Mobile storage assemblies and mobile computer workstations are well known in the art. Generally, in such mobile workstations, storage space may be provided in the form of shelves or drawers for storage of various work-related items. Additionally, to facilitate a computer and related components, an open, retractable keyboard shelf may be provided to store a computer keyboard when not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,716,116 (Carlson et al.), which is assigned to the assignee of the subject invention and hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a modular storage and support structure that when fully assembled, forms a utility cabinet that can be swingingly secured to each lateral side of the assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,559, which is assigned to the assignee of the subject invention and hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a lockable modular storage and support assembly utilizing a locking bar within a corrugated interior surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,805,075, which is assigned to the assignee of the subject invention and hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a modular storage and support assembly utilizing vertical support posts. An electronic control system controls a security system for locking and unlocking the modular storage and support assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,830, which is assigned to the assignee of the subject invention and hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a lock assembly for use in an enclosed structure housing a locking bar having a plurality of locking fingers. Furthermore, disclosed is a lock arm mechanism having a lock arm and a lock arm mounting assembly for mounting the lock arm mechanism in the enclosed structure. The lock arm causes a rigid finger on the locking bar to be raised and lowered and in doing so raises and lowers the locking bar.
While the above modular storage and support assemblies have proven satisfactory for their purposes, further improvements in such assemblies are desired. What is needed is a modular storage assembly that provides improved locking and un-locking features.